Linha do Tempo
(Nota OOC: Essa linha do tempo referencia eventos que ocorreram, e estão presentes em várias escrituras através do mundo.) Era Mítica Grande parte da história registrada durante a Era Mítica foi perdida após as duas Guerras Divinas. Historiadores frequentemente discordam da exata duração dessa era--em qualquer ponto entre um século '''para '''milhares de anos. Antes da Criação Na região de Atmos, existiam sete Arcanjos e um Deus todo-poderoso. Os habitantes da região eram trancados numa guerra de cem mil anos entre os Anjos, criaturas da luz, e os Akuma, criaturas das trevas. Nenhum dos dois lados poderia triunfar sobre o outro, e Atmos decaiu até se tornar um local desolado e estéril-- pouquíssimas raças além dos imortais conseguiriam sobreviver por muito tempo. Era um estado constante de guerra. Os Arcanjos em particular eram a única raça que tinham seu próprio livre arbítrio fora da visão do Deus, com todos os outros habitantes predestinados a travar guerras contra o exército oponente pelo Deus de Atmos-- uma batalha sem fim entre a luz e as trevas. Um Arcanjo, Kraus Eternia, o mais jovem dos sete, planejou uma rebelião contra seu criador e procurou escapar da região de Atmos. Ele levou consigo seus trezentos anjos mais leais, e num ritual onde seu corpo foi esmagado e espalhado para o mundo inferior pelo massivo peso, formou uma nova região. Estava isolada de Atmos, e assim começou os primórdios do mundo de Eternia. Os Anjos somente chegariam após muitos séculos. Criação do Mundo Os espíritos divinos agiram como uma extensão da vontade do Criador, e o que começou como uma massa sem forma de matéria logo tomou um corpo: Ixchel criou a lua, que governa as marés, e Jiuweihu criou o sol, que providencia o calor e a luz. Huatl formou os continentes, e Jormungand preencheu as lacunas com água. Cada espírito divino teve uma parte importante em estabelecer um mundo onde a vida seria plena, diferentemente da região desolada que era o antigo lar do Arcanjo. Também está escrito--embora descrito de forma diferente dependendo da escritura--que os espíritos divinos tiveram de derrotar um grande mal. No Luminismo, foram as trevas que vieram dentro deles, uma jornada introspectiva e de melhora. No Tocathianismo, foi a própria essência do caos, selado na lua. Os espíritos divinos (quando viviam entre os homens) eram aversos a divagar em específicos, uma vez que o viam como algo desnecessário. Não é bem conhecido como os Primeiros Homens surgiram. Apesar dos espíritos divinos pessoalmente criarem as milhares de espécies de animais em suas próprias imagens, nos poucos textos que sobreviveram às guerras divinas, registros sobre os primeiros passos dos homens são vagos. A afirmação mais consistente é que os Primeiros Homens vieram do próprio núcleo do planeta, nutridos pelo solo até acordarem. O mundo espiritual ainda não tinha tomado forma. Espíritos caminhavam juntamente com homens e animais, dos elegantes, cristalinos Teraphim, até o simples fogo-fátuo na atmosfera. Era comum ver elementais de fogo dançando em uma vela, ou elementais do ar cantando ao vento. O Medo dos Homens A magia estava em seu pico durante os primórdios do mundo. Os Primeiros Homens eram como semideuses. E em todo esse poder, eles tinham pesadelos e medos, de criaturas que eram estranhamente similares aos Akuma de Atmos. A raça dos demônios foi nascida do pensamento dos homens, tomando forma diretamente de seus pesadelos. Não se sabe se isso foi devido à uma interferência externa, ou se foi inteiramente um produto do intenso medo de magi extremamente poderosos. Magic was at its peak during the beginnings of the world. The First Men were demi-gods in their own right. And in all of that power, they had nightmares and fears, of creatures that were eerily similar to the Akuma of Atmos. The demon race was born from the thoughts of men, taking shape directly from their nightmares. It is not known whether this was due to outside interference, or entirely a byproduct of intense fear from extremely powerful magi. Planos Astrais Enquanto Eternia passava por seu ciclo natural de vida e morte, os planos astrais foram gradativamente se formando--incluindo o mundo espiritual, no qual Ryujin foi designado para observar. O fluxo da magia logo se estabeleceu no mundo físico, e os espíritos eventualmente saíram para tomar seu lugar em seus domínios apropriados. A Chegada dos Anjos Foram talvez muitos séculos, ou ainda mais, antes dos Anjos entrarem na dimensão de Eternia. Viajar através de um complexo portal do tempo e espaço atrasou sua chegada, e eles ficaram naturalmente perturbados que Kraus Eternia não chegou com eles--com muitos especulando que ele pereceu após o ritual. Eles cumpriram seu plano, do mesmo jeito, e caminharam lado a lado com as muitas civilizações humanas que eram ainda primitivas. Ensinaram-nos a ler e escrever, compartilharam projetos de arquitetura (mas encorajaram-nos a ser criativos), e aconselharam quando necessário-- mas, na maior parte, mantiveram sua distância, pois o criador havia enfatizado que os humanos deveriam seguir seu próprio rumo. Alguns dos rumos que os homens tomaram perturbaram extremamente muitos dos Anjos. Assassinato, violência, e ganância--atos que distintamente lembravam aqueles de asas brancas dos Akuma. Houve um sentimento de incerteza entre os Anjos a respeito do futuro da humanidade, e sobre eles serem ou não a raça que Kraus realmente intencionou a herdar e cuidar do mundo. Esse assunto foi de intenso debate por muitos anos no Templo da Luz, onde eles residiam. Primeira Era Guerra do Sangue: Apropriiya Segunda Era